


After Hours

by extrobox



Series: Anesthesia [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Always, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrobox/pseuds/extrobox
Summary: Continuing the adventures of Levi and Eren in a series of one-shots.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Anesthesia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003725
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> What does our kinky duo get up to after hours? I've started a series of one-shots to continue after reading Anesthesia. You can read these as stand-alone but parts might come off as confusing. Although I imagine most of you that are here, have already completed Anesthesia. If you have not, just a warning that these stories will be heavy in BDSM so please adhere to the tags as I post new chapters if you decide to not read Anesthesia. New tags will be added with each chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Levi had said to Eren that he wanted to experiment with ropes, he knew something like this would happen.

But not exactly like this.

Prior to all of this happening, Levi had sat Eren down to explain how things would work in a scenario like this. He had head gestures to make instead of speaking because his mouth and hands would be rendered useless. It had been a couple of months now since Eren had moved in, and this was the first time they’d be divulging into sensory deprivation and a whole other bunch of no good that Eren could probably think of on the top of his head. Levi was still easing into everything with Eren, taking it one step at a time.

Eren had finally popped the question to try a full scene together earlier at lunch. Levi said to let him think about it.

And thought about it he did.

Originally nervous but knew he could trust his Master, Eren followed along with what Levi had in store for him as he kneeled quietly in one of the dungeon rooms, watching Levi pull out a few piles of rope. In the middle of the room, there was a chair, at least that’s what Eren thought it was, with two leg stirrups spread open on either side. The backrest of the chair was on a small angle and had another two stirrups behind the backrest, which Eren could only assume were for his arms. Instead of resting on legs as a normal chair would, the bottom of the chair rested on a metal plate that was bolted to the floor. 

Levi had already stripped himself of his shirt, leaving him in his usual trademark black pants, but this time he was wearing a heavy pair of black boots that tied tightly around his thin ankles, encasing them in leather.

Meanwhile, Eren was made to kneel in front of the chair contraption completely naked. The only article of any kind on his body was his collar, and that was to always remain around his neck. He was proud to wear it, it becoming a natural part of him now. People had questioned him, and after some thought, Eren and Levi decided that he should have a more discreet collar to wear while in public and while at work. So during those hours, Eren was set to wear a thinner collar, a simple strip of black that pressed to his neck like a second skin.

Other than that, he was to wear his real one. Eren wouldn’t have it any other way but understood that the realm that he and Levi lived in wasn’t something everyone in the general public was comfortable with.

“Eren.”

Coming to, Eren looked up at Levi who approached him with several things in both hands. He knelt down so he was at eye level with Eren, who was still on his knees and waiting.

“I’m going to put this gag in your mouth. You remember your signs, right? Your hands are going to be bound too. Show me that you need to stop.” This was Eren’s first time being fully bound, and Levi would be lying if he didn’t say that he felt a bit apprehensive about it. But Eren had asked, and it was his job to fulfill his request in a safe and enjoyable manner so that they both got the best out of it.

“Yes, Sir.” And with that, Eren shook his head three times.

“And if you’re responding to me that you’re okay?”

Eren then nodded, also three times.

“Alright then.”

And with that, Levi dropped everything except for the gag and wrapped it around Eren’s head. He secured the belt snugly against the back of his head, testing the ball in his mouth to make sure that he couldn’t spit it out. Levi then gestured for Eren to get into the chair, watching his bare legs carry him. He sat down, still with his legs together despite what the chair was originally supposed to do.

“Lean back, I’m going to blindfold you.”

Doing as he was told, he leaned back in the chair, resting his back against the rest. Early on in their relationship, Eren had found out that Levi had a weighted blanket that came with a weighted blindfold. The blanket in total weighed about 20 pounds and did wonders for his sleep. The blindfold did as well, almost forcing him into a calm state. When Eren told Levi this, Levi went and got the same blindfold with an adjustable strap on the back the very next day.

Once the blindfold was on, Eren could only sit there and wait. He heard Levi moving around him, the rest of his senses heightened.

“I remember when we first met, you told me that this is something you’d enjoy. The sensory depravation part, at least.”

Listening to Levi talk, since that was all he could do, Eren did not expect him to jerk his legs apart. He grunted in surprise around the rubber ball, relaxing his legs as he felt Levi lift one onto the stirrup, and then the other, leaving him wide open. He already was semi-hard, despite his legs spread so wide that there was nothing to leave to the imagination.

Eren felt ropes beginning to wrap around his calves, being tied off into threes. One at his ankles, one at his calf, and another at his thigh. Levi then moved and did the same with his other leg as well.

“I’m going to do your arms as well now. Bring them behind your back.”

Levi walked behind Eren, pushing his forearms against the armrests that were flat against the backrest. Doing the same with his legs, Levi tied his arms with three ropes. When he was done, he walked back in front of Eren.

“You’re alright? Not too tight?”

Eren nodded, and Levi continued.

“I’m going to put a cock ring on you for this scene in particular. Your senses are heightened so you’ll be more sensitive to everything else.” Eren nodded. He jumped in surprise, jerking his bound body as he wasn’t expecting the cool metal to be administered so quickly. The thick ring sat at the base of his cock as he shifted in the slightest on the chair.

And then, Levi was gone.

Eren literally had no idea where he could be coming from, where he’d touch him first. Everything was heightened, and damn the anticipation was making him nervous and excited. He heard him quietly padding around the room, and then suddenly he felt the lightest touch of fingers running along his shoulder. Eren’s shoulder twitched, and he could literally feel the goosebumps forming and spreading on his tanned skin. He let out a grunt through the ball piece, waiting for Levi’s next move.

Levi didn’t wait this time, moving to run his hands up and down Eren’s arms, rubbing them earnestly before he was gone again. Eren let out an actual groan this time around, feeling saliva start to seep out the sides of the gag to the corners of his mouth. He curled his toes in and out, knowing Levi could probably see his movements as his legs were currently suspended and tied midway in the air. The whole ordeal was less embarrassing to Eren with his eyes covered, knowing that his legs were spread wide. If anybody were to walk in, they’d literally see all of him.

Levi once again came from behind Eren, his lips skittering along the skin of his neck as his hands lightly trailed down his stomach.

“Hm…I’m starting to regret putting this gag on you. I’d like to kiss you right now.” Eren tilted his head back as soon as Levi’s lips passed his ear, and almost let out a frustrated noise as Levi backed away. He was quick to return though, lightly sucking and nibbling on the side of his neck.

“But this will suffice.”

His hands continued to trail further, teasing the hairs that led to his pubic region before moving to stand up again.

“You alright so far?”

Eren nodded as required, shifting on his seat some more in the process. His erection hung heavily between his legs, the cool air hitting the moistened tip of him, further evidence that he clearly was enjoying this as much as Levi was.

“I wish you could see what you’re doing to me, Eren. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already so riled up. This is the beauty of being deprived of your senses…” As Levi continued to speak, Eren let out a startled gasp through the gag as he felt something moist prod at his entrance. Eren was tied up completely, and everything was out in the open for Levi to touch and he didn’t know anything of what Levi would do next.

After a couple of moments, Eren realized that Levi was slowly stretching him with a small plug. He’d gently press it against him, before removing it and after every time he’d press it further in the slightest.

Eren was starting to really wonder how long he could last like this.

His head tilted back against the rest of the chair, letting out a series of garbled noises as Levi finally pushed the plug fully inside of him. There was a small green gem at the hilt of the plug that Levi couldn’t help but admire for a couple of moments, simply staring at the piece of jewelry nested perfectly between his cheeks. Rising to his feet, Levi walked around Eren and reached for the buckle around his face.

“I’m going to remove this gag. The blindfold stays on.”

Eren nodded three times, waiting for Levi to do as he said he would. As the gag came off, Levi saw a string of saliva connecting from Eren’s mouth to the gag and did nothing to sate the lust his body was brimming with.

Eren moved his jaw, opening and closing it, trying to get some circulation in after being open for some time now.

“Jesus Christ…” Eren muttered, followed by a loud yelp, not expecting the sting against his thigh. Levi swatted him with a riding crop against the meaty portion of his inner thigh before he felt the crop under his chin.

“I removed the gag, that doesn’t mean you can talk, brat. Don’t make me put it back on again. You speak when spoken to.” Not being able to see Levi, but hearing the deadly calm in his voice had Eren shivering, a rush of electricity going straight to his groin like a current.

“Y-yes, Sir.” He croaked, trying to moisten his throat in the process. His face still had saliva half-dried on his chin, and the ring that was wrapped around his erection was starting to feel tighter.

Levi walked over to the small counter at the far end of the room, grabbing a bottle of lube and returning to where his sub was tied up. It was quite the sight to behold, seeing Eren tied up like so. He watched as Eren twinkled his toes, curling them and releasing them. His breath was coming in heavier pants through his mouth, completely unaware but anticipating. He made his approach, kneeling in between Eren’s tied up legs as he ogled the plug unashamed.

If Eren could see, he’d be mortified.

Levi tugged on the plug, pulling it out until it reached it’s thickest before letting it slide back in again, before repeating the motion several more times while completely ignoring his dick that was begging, _begging_ for his attention.

“Ah…” Eren moaned quietly, feeling the plug sliding in and out, desperately wishing for it to be something else.

Levi ran both of his hands along the insides of Eren’s open thighs, running over the ropes that held him. His hands cascaded further down until he reached his ankles. He took a finger, and lightly swiped it under his foot, causing Eren to jerk hard against his restraints. Levi retracted his finger instantly.

“Ah! Um…”

“Too much?”

“Y-yes…I’m very ticklish. Sir.”

Rising to his feet, Levi unzipped his pants, not fully removing them but just enough for his erection to have space to be removed from the confines of his pants. He then kneeled once again, coming to Eren’s level as he kneeled between Eren’s legs once more. God, he couldn’t get enough of Eren’s thighs. He could touch them all day and never get bored. Levi’s right hand slid further down his thigh towards his cock, but once again not touching it at all before slowly tugging on the plug once more. Levi pulled the plug completely out, relishing the noises escaping Eren’s lips as he placed the plug out of reach.

Shifting closer, Levi reached for the bottle of lube, spreading a liberal amount over his cock before taking some in his hand and using it to play with the bundle of nerves, before sliding his finger home. His finger slid in and out easily, but the pace was torturously slow. Eren tried to shift on the chair, his skin clammy as his mouth continuously produced these breathy little moans that Levi couldn’t get enough of.

But he wanted more, and he wanted Eren louder.

“You want my cock?”

Eren’s lips trembled, his body ablaze, of course, he wanted it and Levi knew it.

“I can’t hear you, are you sure you want it? You don’t sound like you do.” Levi punctuated his statement by pressing the tip of his cock against Eren’s entrance before removing himself completely. Eren knew what he wanted him to say, and his face felt hot from embarrassment and arousal. Mustering up the strength to make complete sentences, was a whole different ballgame. No matter how he worded it, it was going to sound slutty and depraved, but that’s how Levi wanted him. And that’s how he reduced him, every, single, time.

“Please! Please, I want your cock.” Eren didn’t mean for the sentence to end with a moan, but it did, and hopefully, it was enough for Levi because he was slowly going crazy and his dick felt it was about to pop off with the ring around the base of him.

“Ah…There it is. Such a good boy you are. And since you’ve been so good, I’m going to give you a reward.”

Eren nodded eagerly, and Levi let it slide with a huff of laughter before grabbing hold of the tops of Eren’s restrained thighs as he slowly entered him. For the first few slow thrusts, Levi leaned back on his haunches to simply watch the beauty that was Eren taking his dick like it literally was made just for him.

Levi heard something come from Eren, and he looked up and he almost let out an audible groan at the sight of Eren. Eren, who had his head tilted back, mouth wide open while glistening with sweat. While Levi usually found bodily fluids to be repulsive and clinical, it coming from Eren was far from that.

That was enough.

On impulse, Levi reached up and dragged the blindfold over his head and tossed it somewhere across the room before giving a hard thrust at the same time. Eren swung his head forward, eyes adjusting to the light in the room but giving Levi a look of desire and wanting. Their gazes remained connected, intense as Levi grabbed hold of his thighs once more, tighter this time as he began moving at a faster and harder pace.

As the vocals coming from Eren became louder, Levi knew that he was coming close. He took the ring, slowing his thrusting to properly remove the ring. He placed it beside him on the floor before continuing. Eren looked at Levi, who seemed to be looking a little wrecked himself. Did he just…? Or did he…?

“C-can I come? Sir?”

Levi’s eyes closed, _bless his soul._ Eren truly did want to make him happy, even though this was for Eren.

“God, of course you can, that’s why I removed the ring.” His thrusts slowed once again but went deeper each time as he felt Eren tense up, and Levi reached down to his cock and gave it the few strokes it needed before he burst all over his abdomen. Eren’s legs trembled in their restraints, near shrieks echoing in the room. Levi then quickly removed himself, before also releasing onto Eren’s abdomen, fluids now mixing and some dripping down between Eren’s thighs and onto the floor.

It was quiet for a few seconds in the dungeon, sans for their mingled heavy breathing. Levi ran a hand through his raven locks, rising to his feet while putting himself back in his pants. Levi leaned forwards, seeing that Eren was watching him and gave him a soft kiss to the lips. When he moved back, Eren was giving him a small smile.

“You did so well. I’m proud of you.” Eren’s smile widened at the compliment, and Levi went to work on removing the ropes from Eren’s body.

“Don’t move when I undo these, I need to clean your chest.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren murmured as his legs finally were freed. Eren winced as he dropped his legs, leg muscles protesting after being suspended for a prolonged period of time. Then his arms followed, and those hurt a bit more. He gently rotated his shoulders, getting circulation back in all his limbs before Levi approached him with a clean cloth.

Eren watched quietly as Levi wiped their mixed fluids off of his body, making sure his abdomen was clear of liquid before rising to his feet once more.

“You can get dressed now. I have to clean and disinfect everything, you can either wait for me or go take a shower.”

Eren proceeded to get his folded clothes off the chair that stood near the door, starting with his boxers, and then his black pants.

“I’ll wait.”

“Alright. Then you are to kneel by the door and wait.”

Buttoning up his pants, Eren watched as Levi picked up the used items off the floor. He moved around with fluid grace, even in a scenario such as this. Eren smiled, watching Levi continuing with his routine without him noticing.

“Yes, Sir.” 


End file.
